Silver and Gold
by Comycat1987
Summary: Goldenkit lost her mother at birth. She was left in the paws of her father, Barkstar, and the whole clan. But as she becomes an apprentice, she finds that Windclan isn't the clan she thought it was, as bitter words lead to bitter ties, and everything starts to fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

Books » Warriors » **Silver and Gold** Author: Comycatdarkangle Rated: T - English - Adventure/Friendship - Reviews: 1 - Published: 03-25-16 - Updated: 03-25-16 id:11860352

 **Note:this chapter has been edited. More on the way!**

 **Silver and Gold**

 **A warrior cats fan fiction!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the warriors series!**

 **A new fic I decided to come up with! I love the warrior cats series and the series kinda Influence's my writing and character naming!**

 **This takes place before the whole "fire will save the clan " thing. I like the forest setting better than the lake. This will take place in Windclan, my favorite clan! Since this happens before the books ( with the exception of dawn of the clans ) there are still tunnelers.**

 **I don't know if this will be countinual or not.**

* * *

"Dawnfeather!" The leader of Windclan, a large brown tom with green eyes called, stopping his worried pacing to call to the medicine cat. Rain poured from gray skies and turned the clearing muddy.

"What, Barkstar?" A soft voice asked from the medicine den. A moaning was heard from inside.

"Is she okay?"

"...the kitting is taking longer than normal, and she has a fever. I can't lie to you. But I can tell you that Heatherwing is a strong cat. She can fight this."

Barkstar's heart stopped. His mate had begun to give birth a few moments before it began to rain. He had been helping his deputy, Dirtclaw, organise patrols when he heard a cry from the nursery. Now it would've been far past sunhigh, if the sky wasn't stormy.

He continued his pacing, thin tail flicking back and forth. Another moan sounded from the medicine den. Barkstar's brown fur was soaked, sticking to his bulky frame. The rest of the clan sat around a distance away, giving both him and the medicine den worried glances. Barkstar took a moment to notice how there was a division between the moor runners and the tunnelers. It made him feel oddly sad. It was like there was two clans in one.

Barkstar's thoughts were sliced through by a flash of lightning in the sky, followed immediately by booming thunder. Some of the cats flinched, casting frightened eyes to the stormy sky. Barkstar shivered. Perhaps starclan was sending him an omen? He turned to pidgeonpaw, the medicine cat apprentice.

"What does that mean? Do you know?" The leader asked softly. The gray cat shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. But thinking negative won't help."

Barkstar couldn't help but smile slightly. The apprentice learned Dawnfeather's positive attitude, although he showed it a bit more sternly.

"Yes... That's what we need... To think positive..." Barkstar mewed softly.

Dawnfeather stepped out of the medicine den. She was a tall, fluffy furred cat, with green eyes and dark gray and white fur. Her eyes held the gentleness they always did.

"Please come with me, Barkstar." She mewed, flicking her ear to the den. Barkstar took a nervous breath and followed.

His golden furred mate lay on a nest of moss, panting, blue eyes half closed. A small, wet bundle of fur lay at her belly. It sqirmed and mewed feebly.

"She's going to be alright, right?"

Dawnfeather looked the other way.

"... maybe..."

Barkstar could tell she was desperately trying not to say something negative. Barkstar felt like a stone was stuck in his throat. He walked over to Heatherwing.

"... how are you feeling?" He asked while resting his tail on her forehead. He was stunned by the heat he felt.

"I'm alright, my love. We need to name our daughter."

Barkstar glanced at the bundle of fur, pride pushing away his worry. But he knew they should wait.

"We should wait. You need rest. We can name her tomorrow."

Heatherwing looked up at him. "No. We must name her now."

Barkstar felt his gut twist. "But your-"

"We name her now. Now... What shall her name be..." Her voice drifted off as her eyes closed.

"Heatherwing?" Barkstar asked frantically. Dawnfeather rushed over, a bundle of leaves in her jaws. But as she reached Heatherwing, her gaze darkened.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"... She wants you to name her kit."

"I said we shou-"

"I'm so sorry. There isn't going to be a tomorrow..."

Barkstar stared ahead blankly with grief, then lowered his head next to Heatherwing's.

"She has your golden fur. How about goldenkit?" He said softly, his voice cracking with grief.

Heatherwing's beautiful face curled into one last smile.

"Yes... Goldenkit... You will be the greatest warrior the clans have known... I'll always be with you... My daughter..." With those last words, Heatherwing's body went limp. Thunder boomed, as if the skies were grieving.

But Barkstar could swear he saw a flash of gold in the dark sky.

 _Goldenkit_

* * *

 **Okay, this made me sad. But every warrior cat fan fiction is sad these days, right? I know that Heatherwing has been used before, but I had a brain fart. I don't know when I'll post the next chapter to this. It may stop altogether, depending on whether I can continue it. Do you peoplez out there think I should continue this? I honestly have no clue.㈀6**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been awhile since I've been here! I was screwing around on my IPad at school, and happened to come across this fic again. I reread it and was really happy with it, so I'll add another chapter! I'm still unsure If I want this to be a main story or not. Fire and Ice is the biggie.**

 **I haven't read Tallstar's revenge in forever, so I forget how the camp looked exactly. I haven't read** _ **any**_ **of the books in forever. The last one I read was the first book in the vision of shadows. I was so sad at the end! Can't say what about, cause spoilers, but it brought me to tears. Darn you, *spoiler censor*.**

 **(Just a note, I will just pretend these cats know what an idiot and moron is. I know they normally use terms such as mousebrain, but these will not be used often. Usually for comedic purposes. Another thing, there may be names from the series unintentionally used here. If you have any name suggestions, tell me!)**

* * *

A wave of angry yowls and caterwauling echoed through the hollow. Goldenkit cowered behind Stonepaw's legs, fearful yet curious.

Stonepaw was three moons older then her, and just recently made an apprentice. He still played with her in his free time, to her relief. Being the only kit- with the exception of Rainfur's unborn kits.

"Why do they sound so angry?" Goldenkit asked.

Stonepaw tilted his head.

"I don't know. Dustheart just said he had to go somewhere and went to the meeting rocks."

"Did another clan pass the borders?"

"Maybe."

Dawnfeather poked her head out from the medicine den. "No, little ones. If another clan passed the borders, they would spit their hate in that clans direction. Instead they spit amount themselves. We are all Winclan, are we not? Our duty does not matter. Mousebrains..."

Stonepaw yawned. "Are the moor runners and the tunnelers bickering again. I swear, soon they'll be bickering about what color a mouse is." The gray apprentice turned to give his back a few, swift licks.

Goldenkit inched forward. "I want to see. Is my dad in there?"

Pidgeonpaw walked past, carrying a bundle of herbs in his mouth.

"Ifh heth a idioth, thenth yeth" his words were muffled by the herbs.

"Please watch your mouth around the kits" Dawnfeather scolded. Goldenkit saw a glint of love flash through her eyes.

"What's an idiot?" Goldenkit mewed, looking up at Stonepaw. The older cat shrugged.

"I don't know. But I know it's pronounced idiot."

"Does idiot mean leader?"

"Maybe. If Barkstar is an idiot, it would make sense."

Dawnfeather looked slightly fearful, while Pidgeonpaw tried to hide his laughter.

"Don't be saying that, please. And definitely don't say that to Barkstar!"

"Ooookaaaaay..." Stonepaw gave Goldenkit a mischievous glance. Goldenkit giggled.

Dawnfeather stared at them hard before retreating back into her den, Pidgeonpaw on her heels.

"Stonepaw, can we go look at why the warriors are fighting? I want to know."

"Yeah, sure. I don't really care, though. It's they're problem."

Goldenkit followed Stonepaw to the meeting rocks.

"How dare you, you foxheart!" A large, orange tom spat.

A smaller, swifter looking tabby tom bared his teeth in response. "I say what's true!"

"You tunnelers spend your whole day in the dirt! What happens if an enemy crosses the border?"

"We can tell from what clan our intruders are based from the sound of their pawsteps." An elegant, black queen said calmly. Though her voice wasn't sharp, her amber eyes burned like a storm.

"Oh, you 'hear them?' Are you going to listen them away?"

Goldenkit cowered against Stonepaw's legs, the venom in each cat's voice making her stomach uneasy. _Why do they sound so mean?_

"Hey, look at him." Stonepaw whispered in her hear. Goldenkit followed his gaze to a slim, scarred tom to the far corner. He was white, with a brown muzzle and green eyes. He stared apon the fight expressionlessly, gaze solemn.

"Who is he?"

"That's Mudmuzzle. He's one of the best moor runners. He used to be a tunneler."

"Is that why his muzzle is brown?"

"Maybe. Ugh, I'm so glad I'm not a tunneler. Too much work." Stonepaw yawned for emphasis. "Which do you want to be?"

"Ummmm..." Goldenkit looked up at the sky. _What do I want to be?_

 _In an endless world under the ground?_

 _Or under the sky?_

 _Do I want to run the moor?_

 _Or dig a new path?_

The idea of not being able to see the sky scared her. But being able to mold the earth around her sounded amazing.

"I don't know..."

Stonepaw scratched behind his ear.

"Eh, you have plenty of time. Honestly, I say that tunneling sucks. You have to dig all day. No sun. Dirt. Lots. Of. Dirt. And work."

Stonepaw licked his chest, then his side. Goldenkit stared at him awkwardly. _Why is he always grooming himself?_

"What do you two think you're doing?"

Stonepaw looked up calmly, while Goldenkit jumped at her father's voice.

"Watching."

Barkstar stared at the apprentice wordlessly. "You shouldn't spy. Especially something so petty."

Goldenkit looked at her father with big, wide green eyes. "Father, are you an idiot?"

"I think he's not, because Pidgeonpaw said he would be one if he was with the rest if the clan."

Barkstar looked at his daughter sternly.

"No, I am not! Who said this?!"

Stonepaw licked his paw casually.

"Pidgeonpaw."

"I will be having a talk with him."

"Ooooohhhh, The Talk? I wanna hear!"

"No! A talk! No The Talk! I want you to stay innocent, okay?"

"What does innocent mean?"

"Good." Barkstar said with a smile.

"So, Stonepaw, while I have a talk with Pidgeonpaw, can I ask you to clean out the elders nests? Normally Dustheart would ask you, as your his apprentice, but Mallowclaw asked my as I walked in."

Stonepaw groaned loudly.

"Ugh... WORK...Fineeeeeeeeeee..."

As Stonepaw headed towards the elders nests, his question ran through Goldenkit's head.

 _Do I want to be free or trapped? And which one is which?_

* * *

 **This isn't as good as the last chapter, but here you go. I'm sorry for any inconsistencies, as I haven't done this one in forever. I'm gonna try to get my hands on a copy of Tallstar's revenge so I can brush up on Windclan.**

 **Kiyo: hey, I'm from Fire and Ice! Please review if you have the time. It is greatly appreciated! It helps the author make the story better or add more to it.**

 **Stonepaw: Don't include dirt. I hate dirt. And work. UGH, READING REVIEWS IS WORK! MROOOOOOOOWWWW!**

 **Kiyo: Ignore that weird talking cat.**

 **Stonepaw: Hey, fans of this fandom find YOU weird, twoleg! Wait, how can I communicate with you?!**

#warriorkittez㈀8㈄9㈀6㈸9㈹1㈸8㈹2㈹0㈹3


End file.
